


Built in Costume

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Built in Costume

Cas watched you with amusement as you giggled hysterically. Sam and Dean were telling embarrassing stories about each other, and you were loving it. You sipped your beer and choked on it when Sam said something you’d never would have guessed, and promised to never repeat.

You looked over at Cas and blushed. “You know, it’s a shame everyone can’t just see your wings.” You mused.

“Why is that?”

“Because! It would be like…a built in costume. We could be out among the trick or treaters! You’d be a hit.” You grinned.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I believe you are quite drunk.” There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

You glanced at your beer and nodded. “I believe you’re right.” You agreed. “But, what does that have to do with your wings?” Your eyes went back to him. “I still say it’d be a built in costume! They’re so pretty!”

The three men that were your company went silent, eyes on you. Your cheeks turned a bright red. “What do you mean ‘they’re so pretty’?” Cas asked, a confused look on your face.

“Well, I can see them. That’s because you let me, right?” You pointed out, your hands motioning to where you saw his wings. “They’re like…magnificent!” You gushed.

“Hey, why does she get to see and I don’t?” Dean asked, sounding slightly offended at the idea that he was being left out.

Cas shook his head, looking to his best friend. “I’m not doing anything, Dean.” He told him honestly. “She sees them because she’s my soulmate.”

“I’m your what now?” You asked, not sure that you’d heard that correctly.

His blue eyes went back to you, and he gave you a soft smile. “You are my soulmate, it would seem.”

Looking at your beer, you placed it in front of Dean. “Here. You handle your alcohol better than me, it would seem. I’m imagining things.” You mused.

* * *

Waking up on your stomach the next morning, your arm was hanging off the bed, you were fully dressed, your mouth was dry from being open all night, and your head was pounding. “Oh, sweet Jesus…” You whined, rolling over. Your entire body protested at the action.

“Would you like me to heal you so we may discuss last night?” Cas asked softly, not wanting to make your headache worse.

“Heal me and we can talk about anything you damn well please.” You replied without opening your eyes. A moment later, his fingers were on your forehead. “Oh, thank you, you sweet man.” You sighed, finally able to move and open your eyes without pain. “So, what about last night?” You asked with a yawn as you sat up.

Cas cocked his head slightly. “You are my soulmate. We discovered this while you were intoxicated with the boys.” He informed you.

“I’m dreaming. I am so dreaming.” You mused, pinching yourself. “Ow! Not dreaming.” You looked up at him. “Soulmates?” You breathed, in shock.


End file.
